Porque pais sempre sabem de tudo (ou quase tudo)
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: O Xerife Stilinski nota uma mudança no comportamento de seu filho e decide ter uma conversa "especial" com ele. - Menção a Sterek.


**Porque pais sempre sabem de tudo (ou quase tudo)**

_Esta é uma fic de Teen Wolf com o ship Sterek. Relacionamento homossexual. Se vc não concorda, seja educado e apenas não leia, tá?_

O xerife Stilinski chegou cedo do trabalho. Não que não houvesse nenhum caso importante a ser investigado na delegacia. O problema era que estava preocupado com seu filho. Atravessou a porta da frente, jogando as chaves sobre uma mesa de canto da sala e foi até a cozinha.

Ele não sabia ao certo como começar aquela conversa com o rapaz. Ser pai não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo e infelizmente não havia nenhum manual explicando o que fazer. O que o xerife fez foi seguir os "conselhos" dos seriados de TV em que sempre que alguém quer ter uma conversa séria, porém amistosa, com alguém sempre leva uma pizza e algumas cervejas. Mas seu filho ainda era adolescente, então ele trocou as cervejas pelo refrigerante e subiu as escadas para o quarto do rapaz, onde tinha a certeza de que o encontraria.

Stiles não era o tipo de rapaz que dava problema na escola. Embora seu comportamento não fosse exemplar, suas notas não preocupavam o pai já que certamente lhe garantiriam a entrada em alguma faculdade até razoavelmente conceituada.

O que preocupava o xerife aquele dia era a quietude do filho na última semana. Uma semana inteira sem se interessar pelas investigações na delegacia, sem aparecer misteriosamente em todas as cenas de crimes, sem pegar uma detenção por ser um dos únicos, junto com Scott e Jackson, a sentirem o tremor do terremoto que derrubou todos os armários do vestiário da escola.

Aquilo não estava certo. Uma semana inteira em que o rapaz se levantava, trocava de roupa, ia pra escola, voltava pra casa e se trancava no quarto. Num adolescente normal, esses sinais só podiam significar duas coisas: uma paixão ou drogas. Como o Sr. Stilinski sabia que o filho era apaixonado por Lydia desde sempre, então, só havia sobrado uma triste alternativa.

Ele deu duas batidas na porta do quarto e aguardou. Logo ouviu o barulho da fechadura sendo destrancada e Stiles apareceu, sem camisa, só de calça de pijama, com uma expressão curiosa.

- Pai, algum problema?

- Ah, não. Só achei que estivesse com fome. – respondeu mostrando a caixa de pizza. – Vamos comer?

- Ok, só me deixa vestir uma camisa que eu já desço.

- Não precisa, a gente come no seu quarto mesmo. – o homem respondeu, já entrando no aposento, jogando a caixa sobre a cama e puxando a cadeira do computador pra se sentar.

Sorriu encorajador para o filho, que ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado, mas tratou logo de pegar um pedaço da iguaria e comer, aceitando em seguida a lata de refrigerante que o pai lhe passava.

Comeram em silêncio por um tempo, até que o rapaz falou:

- Bom, eu sei que você não está preocupado com a minha alimentação, pai. Então, qual o problema?

O homem pareceu sem graça e engasgou com o refrigerante.

- Sério, pai, você não sabe mentir. Pelo menos para mim. Tem alguma coisa errada no serviço?

- Você tem razão, rapaz. Aliás, você sempre tem razão. É muito parecido com a sua mãe nesse aspecto. Ela conseguia me fazer enxergar coisas que mais ninguém seria capaz.

Stiles desviou os olhos para a janela. Sentia na voz do pai o quanto era difícil falar da esposa, e o jovem sabia que ela só aparecia no meio das conversas entre eles quando o assunto era realmente delicado.

- Pai, seja lá o que for, pode me falar.

- Não tem nada, filho. Pelo menos, não tem nada comigo. Eu estou preocupado com você, que há dias está numa melancolia que me dá medo.

O jovem se sentiu embaraçado, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante com alguma revista pornográfica no banheiro da casa dos avós. Coçou a nuca num gesto impaciente e depois forçou um sorriso, um movimento de ombros e falou:

- Não sei o que quer dizer, pai.

- Stiles, não precisa fingir, ok? São drogas? Você teve curiosidade e provou alguma coisa e acabou querendo mais e agora não sabe como lidar com isso? A gente pode resolver, filho, tenho uns amigos que conhecem um pessoal numa clínica que...

- Pai! – Stiles falou elevando a voz, achando graça de ver de quem ele havia puxado a "verborragia-nervosa" – Não tem nada a ver com drogas, ok? Eu passo longe disso. Mal consigo beber duas cervejas numa festa, que dirá usar qualquer tipo de porcaria.

O xerife respirou aliviado e pegou mais um pedaço de pizza, que Stiles retirou das mãos dele imediatamente.

- Você já comeu dois, pai. Precisa maneirar. Quatro queijos não é nada saudável pro seu coração.

- O que não é saudável pro meu coração é ficar preocupado com você, meu filho.

Stilinski não era o tipo de homem que costuma demonstrar sentimentos, mas aquela frase mexeu com o emocional do filho e Stiles caiu sentado na cama, o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

Respirou fundo várias vezes antes de encarar o pai e responder:

- Qual seria a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer na sua opinião? Digo, pior do que me meter em encrencas, e aparecer em cenas de assassinatos e achar pistas que mais ninguém acha e parecer suspeito, e destruir propriedade escolar e roubar um furgão do sistema prisional para sequestrar um colega de sala?

- E existe coisa pior? – o xerife tentou brincar para suavizar o clima entre eles.

- Sério pai, tem alguma coisa que você não ia aceitar jamais?

- Além de drogas e assassinato? Talvez se você fosse torcedor dos Nicks... Mas é sério, não me vem nada a mente que você possa fazer que me faça deixar de te amar.

O garoto sorriu, aquele típico sorriso de lado, meio tímido.

- Obrigado, pai.

- O que você fez, afinal, Stiles?

- Nada, pai. Não é bem o que eu fiz ou possa fazer, é mais uma coisa que eu sinto e... Bom, é que eu tenho um amigo que...

- Filho, estamos tendo uma conversa honesta aqui. Não precisa usar a tática do "tenho um amigo", pode me falar como sendo você mesmo.

- Não é isso, pai. Eu realmente tenho um amigo, e assim, o meu problema é com ele. Quero dizer, não tenho um problema COM ele, mas por causa dele. E ele nem deve ter ideia disso, porque afinal, ele nem presta muita atenção nas coisas que eu falo e sabe, isso me irrita tanto. Porque eu me mato de pesquisar, de estudar, de encontrar meios e saídas para tudo e ele nem...

- Stiles, respira. Calma. Como assim o seu problema é "por causa" do seu amigo? Ele fez alguma coisa e jogou a culpa para cima de você?

- Não, pai. É como eu disse, não tem nada a ver com "fazer". Meu problema não é o que faço ou que ele faz. É o que eu sinto, e ele nem percebe.

- Ah sim. – Stilinski respondeu pensativo. Não queria demonstrar para o filho que teria problemas com aquilo, o moleque já ia enfrentar muito preconceito na rua para ter que sofrer isso dentro de casa – Então, me corrija se eu estiver errado, você tem um amigo, certo? E você sente que deviam ser mais que amigos, é isso? E ele não parece dar a mínima pra você, ok?

- Isso mesmo. – ele torcia as mãos fazendo a junta dos dedos perder a cor. – Você resumiu bem.

Pai e filho ficaram em silêncio sem se encarar. Dois, cinco, dez minutos ou mais. Até que o mais velho falou:

- É o Scott?

- Cruzes, pai! O Scott? Que nojo, ele é só meu amigo. Quer dizer, ele tá com um corpo bem definido e tals, mas poxa... é o mesmo que me perguntar se eu to afim do meu irmão. E outra, você já reparou no quanto o queixo dele é torto?

- Ah, menos mal... Não ia gostar de você namorando o Scott.

- Pai! – Stiles exclamou surpreso. Nunca imaginaria que seu pai reagriria tão bem. Ou pelo menos que se esforçasse tanto para tal.

- É sério, filho. Não sei explicar direito, mas acho que o Scott tem aquele perfil de que daqui uns anos vai estar andando de jaqueta de couro, jeans agarrado e óculos ray-ban. Assim, meio marginal, como o Hale.

Stiles arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Se o pai não gostaria de vê-lo com Scott por ele "poder parecer com Derek Hale daqui uns anos", imagina se soubesse que o tal amigo ao qual Stiles se referia era o próprio Derek?

- Quem é ele? – Stilinski perguntou ao filho, fazendo Stiles se sobressaltar entre os pensamentos.

- Quem?

- Como quem, meu filho? Esse rapaz amigo seu, que não presta atenção ao seu encanto, pelo menos por enquanto?

- Ah, o meu amigo?

- Sim, Stiles, o seu amigo.

- É Joshua. Ele é amigo do Danny, conhecemos ele aquele dia na boate.

- Legal. Convide ele qualquer dia pra comer aqui, ver um filme, estudar. Ás vezes ele descobre o quanto você é valioso, filho.

E dando boa noite, o xerife recolheu as latas de refrigerante, a caixa quase vazia de pizza e só então foi para o quarto.

Stiles foi até a janela e sorriu, bem aliviado de poder ao menos assumir para o pai que gostava de garotos. Ou melhor, que gostava de um rapaz. E pensar que ele ainda teria uma missão difícil a cumprir: primeiro convencer Derek de que ele também gostava de Stiles. Depois, convencer o pai de Stiles a também gostar de Derek. E se essa parte falhasse, viria a terceira, convencer Derek a usar terno e gravata.


End file.
